


Out of the gutter

by huxley



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Caretaking, Comeplay, Community: inception_kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames treats Arthur like a whore in bed, until the night Arthur's had a rough day and Eames decides that he needs taken care of instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the gutter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=47761072#t47761072) at inception_kink.

Eames had been raised to have proper English manners, and he had stuck fairly rigidly to them for the first phase of his life. Until he started having sex, that was, and soon realised that any notions of decency or keeping a polite tongue in his head went out of the window once his cock was hard. The older he got, the filthier he became, and by the time he started sleeping with Arthur he surprised even himself at some of the things which fell from his mouth.

"Fucking hell, Arthur," he grunted, flat on his back, his hands tight around Arthur's slim waist as he dropped back down onto Eames' cock. "All of it, take every inch of my dick."

Arthur's head rolled and he dug his nails into Eames' chest, thighs straining as he rode Eames with quick, smooth twists of his body. Their sheets were a mess, damp from their come and sweat and lubricant and they twisted around Eames' legs as he planted his feet on the bed. He pushed up deeper into Arthur's ass, the smack of Arthur's flesh against his pelvis loud even over the sound of Eames' commentary.

"Fucking love it, don't you?" Eames panted. “Can't get enough of being fucked full of my come, can you?" Eames' eyes fluttered shut as Arthur's hole spasmed around his cock, the ring of muscle squeezing him right to the head. Eames forced his eyes back open and slid his palms up Arthur's damp torso, over the tight stomach and straining ribcage.

"Such a fucking slut," he groaned, feeling his cock harden a fraction more, the tight coil of pleasure in his stomach surging towards his groin.

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he glared down at Eames, his eyes completely black, the tight, angry clench of his jaw slackening as Eames came inside him. Eames groaned, hips stuttering up between Arthur's legs and his back rising into an arch as he twitched and spurted. Arthur's eyes rolled in his head and he bucked on Eames' cock, the flush of his cheeks spreading to his chest as his hands shifted to grip Eames by the shoulders.

"That's it, come on," said Eames, breathless yet unable to keep the smirk from his voice, "work your tight little ass, let me see you come all over yourself." Arthur whined, taking Eames' softening cock in to the root with quick snaps of his hips. Eames could feel the wet heat of Arthur's cock where it brushed against his stomach and his fingertips itched with the desire to grab it, so he clasped his hands together behind his head. Arthur's face twisted in agony and his fingernails bit into Eames' shoulders as he gave a hoarse cry, coming across Eames' stomach. Arthur shuddered, easing himself up and down Eames' cock with slow strokes before he finally stilled, lowering his forehead to Eames' chest.

Eames gave him a moment before he eased Arthur off his cock, shifting him onto his back. Arthur was damp with sweat, his hair in curls and plastered to his forehead. Eames brushed it back and kissed his cheekbone, watching as Arthur caught his breath.

"I should film you next time you're riding me," said Eames, "your face when you come could make me a fortune."

Arthur's eyes cracked open and a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"You treat me like someone you've bought from a street corner, do you know that?" he asked.

Eames grinned and smoothed his hand up the soft skin of Arthur's inner forearm, linking their fingers together.

"You're worth every penny, love," he said.

Arthur snorted and rolled onto his side, pulling Eames' arm across his chest. Eames pressed himself against his back and kissed the nape of his neck. They both knew that Eames' mouth would be back to being somewhat respectable once the last traces of arousal had seeped from his body. Come morning, it would be Eames' loving endearments - "Really, Eames, it's sickening" - being whispered into his hair that would be Arthur's cause for complaint.

*

The next evening Arthur was half an hour late getting back to their hotel room and Eames had propped himself up onto his elbows, searching through the television channels. He was bored and horny and had already kicked his shoes off and undone his tie in anticipation of Arthur's arrival, his eyes flicking towards the door every few seconds.

When Arthur finally appeared, the stiff line of his body and tight press of his lips told Eames that something was wrong.

"What kept you?" Eames asked, switching off the television and tossing the remote off the side of the bed, his cock already hardening in his trousers.

Arthur shrugged off his jacket and dumped his bag on the floor, heading to the mini bar without even a glance in Eames' direction.

"Couldn't get a fucking taxi," he said, pouring himself a drink and sloshing half of it over the table. " _And_ I have a headache, _and_ I can't find my cell phone anywhere, not to mention the fact that Cobb has been bitching about the cost of this damn room again." He drained his glass and pinched his forefinger and thumb between his eyes. "Throw me the aspirin, would you?"

Eames frowned and rummaged in the bedside drawer, tossing the bottle into Arthur's outstretched hand. Eames watched him as he choked down a few of the pills. The long day of aching for Arthur's body had Eames' skin already tingling with arousal, and he couldn't help but stare at the curve of Arthur's ass in his fitted trousers, watch the bob of his long throat as he swallowed his pills. Eames pushed himself off the bed and came up behind him, rubbing his hands into Arthur's tense shoulders.

"Don't worry about any of it now, hmm?" he said, nuzzling into Arthur's hair and pressing a kiss beneath his ear. "I'm hard just from waiting for you."

Arthur grunted a little and let his head drop back against Eames' shoulder, his hands covering Eames' as they began to tug open Arthur's belt. Eames kissed up over Arthur's jaw and eased his lips apart, sliding his tongue into Arthur's mouth, moaning at the sharp tang of alcohol. He got his hand into Arthur's trousers and cupped him through his underwear, rubbing his fingertips up behind his balls. Arthur went slack in his arms, gasping against Eames' mouth and Eames shifted his legs apart, pressing the half-hard line of his cock between Arthur's covered cheeks.

"You going to get on your knees and show me how much you missed me?" he whispered. He smirked against Arthur's neck at his egger nod.

Eames stepped back and let Arthur turn to drop to his knees. His forehead was creased in a mixture of concentration and pain, his eyelids heavy as he pulled open Eames' belt. Eames felt his chest tighten, guilt seeping through the haze of his arousal as it took Arthur three attempts to get his button open. Arthur pulled his cock from his underwear with a shaking, clammy hand and took Eames in until his nose brushed Eames' stomach.

"Fuck, Arthur," Eames hissed, threading his fingers through Arthur's hair. His cock pulsed on Arthur's tongue as it flicked around his length, slower and less sure than usual but still achingly good around the head of his cock. Eames tilted his head back, gasping at the wet, slick sounds of Arthur's mouth bobbing to take him in over and over again.

"Your mouth's just made for my dick, isn't it?" he grunted, his thighs tensing as his cock hit the back of Arthur's throat. Arthur whined around his mouthful and Eames built a steady rhythm, holding Arthur's head still as he fucked into his mouth. Suddenly, Arthur choked and Eames' hips jerked back as Arthur's teeth caught around the neck of his cock. Arthur pulled his head away and Eames stared down at him, his chest heaving.

Arthur sat back on his heels, wiping his hand across his eyes. Moisture clumped his eyelashes and his brow was tight with tension. He took a few uneven breaths, not raising his eyes from the floor.

"Sorry," he muttered, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair.

Eames breath left him and he reached down to tilt Arthur's face up.

"Oh, darling," he sighed, running his thumb across his creased forehead, smoothing the backs of his fingers across his heated cheekbone. Arthur's face relaxed a little and his head tilted into his touch, his lower lip trembling.

Eames pulled him to his feet and held his head in his hands, eyes flickering across the tired, pale face. He pressed his lips to Arthur's, coaxing him into a slow, deep kiss.

"Go lie down on the bed," he murmured.

Arthur did as he asked, leaning back on his elbows and kicking off his shoes, looking up at Eames with his head lolled onto his shoulder. Eames pulled off his clothes and let them drop in a pool around his feet, unable to tear his eyes away from Arthur's face as he watched him undress. Once naked, he fell to his knees between Arthur's legs. He pulled his trousers down and off, folded them carefully and placed them over the back of the chair.

Arthur smiled lazily and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Eames quirked his lip and stared up at him, daring him to say anything. He pulled of his socks and underwear, his own cock twitching against his stomach as Arthur's flushed head appeared from beneath the cotton, curving onto his hipbone. Eames set the underwear and socks on top of his trousers and crawled up the length of Arthur's body.

He slid his palms beneath Arthur's shirt, letting Arthur arch up against him. He straddled Arthur's hips and pulled at his tie, tutting at the complicated knot.

"Why do you have to wear it so bloody fancy?" he asked, twisting the knot to stare at it from a different angle.

Arthur rolled his eyes and knocked his hands away, undoing the tie in a few tugs and pulls of his fingers.

"It's just specifically to piss you off, actually," he said, sliding the tie from around his neck and handing it to Eames. Eames leant back and draped it over the rest of Arthur's clothing before starting work on his shirt buttons.

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the slightest?" he asked, slowly revealing the long, lean line of Arthur's torso. Arthur rolled his shoulders to help Eames ease off the shirt and Eames folded it over the chair. He leaned down and gathered Arthur into his arms, pressing his face to his neck and inhaling the scent of his aftershave. Eames shifted his hips to align his cock with Arthur's. His eyes fell closed at Arthur's groan and he pushed forward slowly, letting his slickness of their mixed precome ease the slide.

Eames lifted his head and pressed his forehead to Arthur's, staring into his eyes.

"Feeling any better?" he asked.

Arthur nodded, pressing up against Eames' chest.

"M'fine, really," he said, though he squinted and grimaced when Eames moved and the overhead light fell across his face.

Eames pulled away and tapped at Arthur's hip.

"On your stomach, yeah?" he said. He reached over to the bedside table as Arthur rolled over between his legs. He rummaged in the drawer for a moment before finding the lubricant and sat back on his heels. Arthur's flushed face lifted to stare over his shoulder.

"How do you want it, darling?" Eames asked. His cock throbbed between his legs and his sight was damned near blurred with lust. But if Arthur wanted nothing more than to be fingered slowly to orgasm, he could live with it.

"Don't stretch me out," Arthur mumbled against his shoulder, "just get inside me."

Eames' cock twitched against his stomach and he shifted on his knees.

"You sure?" he asked, slicking his fingers with lubricant, his heart racing.

"Mmm hmm," Arthur said, turning his face to the mattress and closing his eyes.

Eames slicked himself quickly, easing Arthur's thighs apart with his free hand, swearing beneath his breath when Arthur spread far enough for his hole to appear between his cheeks. He rubbed the wet head of his cock against Arthur's opening, hand heavy on the base of his spine, watching his hole wink open and shut against the pressure.

"God, Arthur,” he said. He felt sweat break out on his forehead, his muscles straining against the desire to shove inside. Arthur pressed back, shifting onto his knees and staring back over his shoulder again.

"C'mon, do it," he said, his eyes bright.

Eames grit his teeth and pressed against Arthur's hole, his mouth falling open as Arthur stretched to ease him in, taking him to the hilt in one smooth slide.

Eames leaned forwards, bracketing Arthur in his arms and pressing his forehead to Arthur's back. He kissed the jut of his vertebrae and listened to Arthur as he breathed, deep and even, watching for any signs of discomfort.

"You can move," Arthur told him, writhing against the bed. He moaned softly when Eames kissed, open mouthed, over his neck.

Eames sat back and gripped Arthur by the hips. He pulled out almost to the head and shoved back in again, Arthur's fists tightening in the sheets as he braced himself. Eames pushed in again, and again, forcing pants from Arthur's lips.

"Fucking hell," Eames bit out, easing back onto his heels to watch his cock spear into Arthur's ass, parting the plump flesh of his cheeks.

"Up on your hands, darling," he panted, bucking harder into Arthur and feeling his balls tighten between his legs.

Arthur pushed himself up on his hands, his head hanging between his shoulders, hair spilling in a dark mess around his face. Eames fucked into him with short thrusts of his hips, pulling Arthur back onto his cock. He reared forward, slid a hand up through Arthur's hair and pulled his head back, pressing his face into his neck.

"You feel so good, Arthur," he said, feeling the bob of Arthur's Adam's apple as he swallowed. Eames sped up his thrusts, tilting the angle until Arthur cried out, mouth pressed open and wet against Eames' temple.

"There?" he asked, and Arthur nodded, swivelling his hips back onto Eames' cock, shuddering with each rub against his prostate.

"So fucking gorgeous," Eames whispered, breathing him in. "Look at you. I've never had someone so perfect Arthur, never."

Arthur whimpered and dropped a hand between his legs, groping for his cock. Eames caught him and pressed his hand back to the mattress.

"No darling, I want to make you come just from being inside you. You can do that for me, yeah?" he asked. Arthur whined and grabbed his hand, pressed his palm to the bed and entwined their fingers.

"Oh God, Eames", he panted. "Fuck, make me come, please!"

"Shh, you're so good Arthur," Eames said, mouthing up Arthur's cheek to his mouth. "So good - "

They kissed, sloppy and blind with more tongue than lips, words bubbling out of Eames' mouth before he even had time to consider them.

"You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful," he said, gasping into the warm flesh of Arthur's cheek. "Can't believe you let me take you like this, Arthur."

Arthur's fingers tightened between Eames' and the flex of his hips stopped, his body stilling against Eames' chest.

"Oh - God," he sobbed, jerking in Eames' hands as Eames fucked him harder, his fist tightening in Arthur's hair.

"You going to come?" he panted, staring down into Arthur's face, his eyes huge and lips bitten red. "Come on, let me see you, you're so fucking hot when you come, Arthur - "

He broke off in a gasp as Arthur shut his eyes, his chest heaving as he came, his hole clenching around Eames' cock in steady pulses. Eames dropped his hand from Arthur's hair, letting his head fall forward. He reached between Arthur's legs and grasped his cock, wringing the last ropes of his come into his fingers.

"God," he groaned, stilling his hips, buried inside Arthur to the root. He pressed his face into Arthur's hair and came, hand sliding across the bed with the force of it. He shuddered into Arthur's back as his come pulsed around his cock, Arthur clenching around him. He carefully pulled out and eased Arthur to the bed beneath him, running a hand through his hair. He heaved himself onto his back beside Arthur and caught his breath, an arm thrown over his face, letting the trembles in his limbs fade away.

He felt the bed dip as Arthur shifted beside him, stretching with a low, satisfied hum. Eames looked over at him and smiled. He reached out and ran a hand across his stomach, rubbing Arthur's come into the skin of his abdomen. His torso was damp with sweat from neck to groin, shining pale and gorgeous in the light.

"Fucking filthy," Eames said with a smirk, propping himself up onto an elbow to appreciate the view.

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"That's not what you were saying a moment ago."

Eames shrugged and rubbed a thumb across Arthur's lower lip, grinning when Arthur sucked it into his mouth shamelessly.

"I say all kinds of shit when I'm horny," he said, easing his thumb slowly in and out of Arthur's mouth, his tongue slowly licking away the traces of come.

Arthur tugged his hand away and laced their fingers together, pulling Eames down for a kiss. Eames groaned against his mouth at the shared taste of come and sweat.

"You don't normally fold my clothes up all neat and tidy, though," Arthur said with a grin. “I hope you’re not turning into my mother.”

Eames smacked his ass and rolled over on top of him. He grasped Arthur's wrists and held them over his head in a tight grip.

"Shut up or I'll use them to wipe up your come," he muttered, lowering his lips to Arthur's mouth. "You dirty slut."


End file.
